1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing of semiconductor devices, after multiple semiconductor devices are integrally formed in a single semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is cut along a dicing region so as to separate the multiple semiconductor devices into individual pieces from the single semiconductor wafer. In usual, alignment marks and other marks are applied in a dicing region. The marks of this type are configured to be optically readable, and are used in a process of forming semiconductor elements in the single semiconductor wafer. For example, the alignment marks are marks used as a reference of positioning, and based on the positions of the read alignment marks, a processing device (e.g., an exposure mask) is positioned relative to the semiconductor wafer. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-126414, there is described a manufacturing method of semiconductor devices using alignment marks.